happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
2 Special Sports Models
2 Special Sports Models is the 70th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 40th episode of season 3. in this episode, PePe and Puff become sports models for a sporting goods catalog. Cast Starring: *PePe *Puff (Hawaiian Style) *Cuddles *Flaky *JD Winkerman Featuring: *KoKo *Marian *Stacy *Petunia *Sniffles *Doodoo Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot In Maui, PePe and Puff are surfing the waves and having a good time. Cuddles and Flaky watch their brothers on the beach. They make it back to land with their surfboards. PePe pulls up his swim trunks and puts his surfboard in the sand. Puff does the same thing. Puff and PePe give each other high fives. JD Winkerman comes over and greets PePe and Puff. The Winkster holds up a sporting goods catalog he subscribes to and shows it to PePe and Puff. The Winkster says that Generic Tree Friend chief editor is looking for 2 sports athletes to model some of the stuff in the catalog. PePe and Puff agree to be models for the catalog. They sign a paper and The Winkster heads back to Pearl City to tell the chief editor he found the models. A couple of weeks later, PePe and Puff and their siblings head to Pearl City to a studio full of sporting goods. Doodoo, KoKo, Marian, Stacy and Petunia greet them and show them the sporting goods they are going to be modeling. Sniffles has his camera ready. Puff and PePe head to the makeup area to put on makeup and return ready to model. PePe and Puff head over to the first area, baseball. PePe picks up a catcher's mitt, a chest pad and face mask with a chin guard. Puff picks up a baseball bat and batter's helmet. Sniffles asks them to pose properly and they do so. Sniffles takes a photo of them and it turns out good. Next Puff puts on a first basemen's glove and PePe puts on a regular baseball glove. Sniffles takes the photo. Next area is football and PePe and Puff put on shoulder pads and knee pads. Doodoo asks the two to pose with a football. PePe grabs the football and he and Puff pose for what appears to be a kick off. Sniffles takes the photo. Next up comes the tackling dummies. PePe and Puff take off the gear they had on and run toward the dummies and Sniffles takes the picture. The Next area is tennis. PePe and Puff head to the dressing room and put on tennis outfits. The grab tennis rackets and a ball. They head to the net and Sniffles takes the photo. The two head back to the dressing room and put on golfing outfits for the next area Golf. They head to a simulated golf course. PePe and Puff grab two golf clubs. They pose and Sniffles takes the picture. PePe and Puff return to the dressing room and return to their normal clothes for the soccer area. PePe and Puff put on knee pads for soccer and pose with a soccer ball. Sniffles takes the photo of them. PePe and Puff then head over to the final area, fitness. PePe climbs onto a treadmill and Sniffles takes his picture. Puff poses with some dumbbells and his picture is taken. PePe and Puff then pose with some weight lifts. Sniffles takes their photo. The two of them then pose with toning equipment and Sniffles takes their photo. Finally they put on boxing gloves and punch a couple of boxing bags. Sniffles takes the photo. The photo shoot is complete and Sniffles thanks PePe and Puff. The next week, the sporting goods catalog comes out and The Winkster sees that PePe and Puff did a great job. He thanks them, ending the episode. Moral: "It is best to watch your posture!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * This is the first episode where PePe wears his swim trunks as well a variety of outfits other than his usual clothes. * This episode reveals Puff and PePe's friendship for each other. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes